Office With Story
by SooChan
Summary: Orang-orang juga kadang melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, dua karyawan itu, Yoongi dan Namjoon, hanya sedang berbagi cerita di pagi yang membosankan. BTS FF / Yoongi x Jimin / YoonMin / Namjoon x Seokjin / Namjin. Drabble.


"Hei."

Yoongi menoleh, didapatinya Kim Namjoon dengan senyum dan lesung pipi khasnya. Berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah bunga di tangan. Wajahnya terlewat sumringah, hingga orang akan berpikir bahwa ada bunga pula yang menyangkut pada wajah si tinggi itu.

"Tumben sekali kau masuk kerja?" Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memiringkan bibir. Bukannya ingin menyindir suatu hal atau apa, namun Namjoon merasa aneh saja jika meja sebelahnya yang biasanya kosong itu tiba-tiba diisi oleh pemiliknya yang biasanya mengerjakan semua proposal dan laporannya di rumah, kemudian datang ke kantor sampai tenggat waktu hampir habis.

"Hm," Yoongi mengangkat bahu, kemudian menatap jam superman yang berdetak pelan di atas meja kerjanya, tebak saja siapa orang bodoh yang membeli jam itu. "Ini ulang tahun hubungan kami yang ke tiga."

"Uh, benarkah?" laki-laki berlesung pipi itu menaruh buket bunga di tangannya di atas meja kerja, sembari ia menatap monitor komputernya dengan sumringah. Yoongi sendiri masih bertanya-tanya apakah yang terjadi dengan laki-laki itu sampai wajahnya terlihat sedikit konyol.

"Kau sendiri, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Hari ini aku akan melamarnya."

"Siapa?"

"Bodoh, Seokjin, tentu saja."

Ah ya, si putri disney itu. Kenapa juga Yoongi bertanya, sudah pasti jawabannya dia. Kalau begitu sih, Namjoon tidak perlu melamar, menikah saja mungkin tidak perlu, toh mereka sudah seperti pasangan suami istri, lengket sekali.

"Apa aku sudah tampan?" Namjoon bertanya, merapihkan rambutnya yang diminyaki.

"Sama saja seperti sebelumnya menurutku," sebenarnya, Min Yoongi hanya malas memberi komentar.

Mereka diam untuk sepersekian menit, di mana Yoongi lebih tertarik pada ponselnya daripada laporannya, dan Namjoon yang masih asik memperhatikan cerminan wajahnya pada monitor.

"Kalian benar akan menikah?" hanya sekedar pertanyaan, Yoongi hanya mencari topik saja, berhubung dia bosan.

"Yap, aku tahu mungkin Seokjin tidak akan mau cepat-cepat menikah, tidak seperti kau dan Jimin, yang menikah hanya dalam waktu setengah tahun pacaran, Seokjin ingin mengulur sedikit masa mudanya –katanya," cerita yang lebih muda, kembali ia menyisir bagian samping kepalanya, seolah belum rapih saja.

"Beruntung sekali kau, akan punya istri yang pintar memasak dan peduli," entah Yoongi sedang mencibir pada dirinya sendiri atau apa.

"Tidak, kau yang beruntung, punya istri yang ceria dan bekerja dengan baik," Namjoon tahu ia sedang menyindir siapa, suami yang _tidak bekerja dengan baik_ itu. Yoongi hanya berdecih karena tahu nada mengejek Namjoon.

"Paling tidak Seokjin tidak akan mengacau di dapur dan tidak cerewet dalam berbagai hal, telingaku sakit mendengar si gemuk itu mengomel tiap hari," disandarkannya tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian tersenyum oleh suatu hal. "Walaupun di situ dia manis juga sih."

"Ck," Namjoon menggeleng. "Tidak. Seokjin lebih manis."

"Bodoh, dilihat darimana pun, Jimin lebih manis."

"Tidak, sama seperti aku yang lebih tampan darimu, Seokjin juga lebih manis dari Jimin."

"Kau sedang mengukur ketampanan seorang Yoongi, Namjoon, yang punya banyak fans di luar sana."

Dengan suara _cih_ yang berkali-kali terdengar, Namjoon hanya membuang wajah dengan ekspresi pura-pura muntah. Ia menatap wajahnya di layar, kemudian wajah Yoongi yang masa bodoh di sebelahnya.

 _Tidak ah, aku lebih tampan._

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Jimin datang lama sekali," Yoongi menatap jam sekali lagi, menggerutu tidak jelas. "Sudah kubilang berangkat saja denganku, malah memaksa ingin berangkat dengan kekasih tinggi tukang masakmu itu."

Namjoon angkat bahu mendengarnya. "Kau tidak bisa melarang mereka. Dilihat darimana pun mereka sudah seperti kakak adik."

"Atau orang pacaran," Yoongi asal ceplos saja, tapi ternyata Namjoon jadi serius.

"Tidak-tidak, mana mungkin, siapa yang harus di bawah kalau begitu?" ah, ternyata tidak seserius itu.

"Bodoh, pembicaraan macam apa ini?"

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Dan kau melanjutkannya."

"Itu respon."

"Masa bodoh, itu salahmu."

"Salahk-"

Namjoon belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika seseorang mengacak rambutnya dari belakang dan ia langsung menjerit karena rambut rapih tampannya jadi rusak kembali.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada rambutku?!" Namjoon masih setengah menjerit, suara ala om pedofil yang teraniya itu menggema pada seluruh ruangan kantor yang masih seperempat terisi karyawan.

"Aku," seorang pria berbahu lebar, dengan kemeja pink dan rambut berantakan –sepertinya dia bangun telat.

Namjoon langsung menutup mulut, tidak jadi marah. Seokjin rupanya.

Yoongi menatap kedua pasangan itu sebentar sebelum ia melirik ke sana ke mari untuk mencari Jimin, dan menemui laki-laki itu sedang dalam perjalanan ke arahnya. Melambaikan tangan dengan antusias.

"Hyung!"

"Jimin!"

Mereka berpelukan.

Duh, suami istri teletubbies.

"Happy Unniversarry Min Jimin."

"Eh?" Jimin mengerutkan alis.

"Ini hari jadi kita sayang," aneh sekali mendengar Yoongi menyebut 'sayang'.

"Bukan besok ya? Ini masih tanggal 19 Hyung, hari jadi kita tanggal 20."

Yoongi berpikir sebentar, mungkin otaknya terlalu banyak tidur, menerima informasi pun rasanya sulit sekali, mungkin ia harus minum banyak kopi sebagai obat.

"Kalau begitu selamat sehari sebelum hari jadi."

Jimin tertawa. "Aku bercanda, ini memang tanggal 20."

.

.

Kalau Yoongi tidak ingat Jimin itu istrinya, sudah rusaklah wajah si pipi berisi itu terkena jam superman yang terbang dari meja kantornya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas semua view dan review kalian. Kalian begitu baik. Dan YoonMin hardcore akan muncul suatu hari nanti /evil smirk/


End file.
